Striae distensae lesions are skin stretch marks, and are most common in women, after puberty or after a first pregnancy. Skin stretch marks originate because of stretching of the skin from weight gain, or mechanical stresses, such as from strenuous exertion, weightlifting and the like. Approximately 50 percent of pregnant women will develop striae distensae skin stretch marks, on the thighs, abdomen and/or breasts. Striae distensae may also be present in cachectic states, such as tuberculosis and typhoid fever, and may be caused by rapid dieting.
Striae distensae stretch marks begin as an inflammation, such as striae rubrae, and progress ultimately to the white stretch marks known as striae albae. The earlier stage striae rubrae are red, elevated, linear lesions. Later they flatten and the redness fades, resulting in a permanent, undulating depressed line, which is the striae albae. Previously, stretch marks were thought to be permanent.
Treatment of striae distensae has been discussed in the prior art. P. Zheng et al , in "Anatomy of Striae", British Journal of Dermatology, 112:185-193 (1985), reports that striae albae are scars from an inflammatory process that destroys elastic fibers.
Nigam reports the beneficial treatment of striae distensae with retinoic acid in "Striae Cutis Distensae" Inter Journal of Dermatology September 1989 p.426-428.
Retinoic acid has been previously applied topically to the skin for the treatment of many other skin disorders, such as described in Thomas et al., "The Therapeutic Uses of Topical Vitamin A Acid", Journal of the American Academy of Dermatology, 4:505-513 (1981), wherein the use of tretinoin is shown to have a beneficial anti-inflammatory action for treating chronic skin dermatoses such as psoriasis and lichen planus.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,146 to Kligman, topical retinoic acid is shown to be effective to cause the formation of new collagen fibers, generate blood vessels, correct abnormalities in elastic fibers, and eliminate neoplastic growths in chronically sun damaged skin. Retinoic acid is also suggested for treating sun damaged skin as a result of excessive exposure to ultra-violet radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,163, also to Kligman, describes the treatment of striae distensae skin stretch marks with retinoic acid.
Elson reports treatment of striae distensae with topical tretinoin in Treatment of Striae Distensae with Topical Tretinoin J. Dermatol Surg Oncol 16:3 March 1990 p.267-269.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,649 to Cariel discloses the treatment of skin stretch marks with compositions containing alchemilla used in the form of concentrated hydroglycolic extracts, such as phytelenes, sorbitolisates, oleates, glycerisates, glycolisates, hydroglycolisates, hydroalacoholisates and the like.
Heretofore, various alpha hydroxy acids such as glycolic acid has been used in dermatology for treatment of skin disorders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,782 to Van Scott and Yu concerns the treatment of acne and dandruff with an alpha-hydroxy acid or ammonium or organic salts thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,782 also suggests the same compositions for treating dry skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,599 to Van Scott and Yu concerns the treatment of skin keratoses with alpha-hydroxy acids, such as glycolic acid and U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,815 to Van Scott and Yu discloses the use of alpha hydroxy acids for treatment of skin irritating or scalp related conditions, such as dry skin, ichthyosis, hyperkeratosis, dandruff, Darier's disease, lichen simplex chronicus, keratoses, acne, psoriasis, eczema, pruritus, warts, and herpes. However, these skin conditions appear to be characterized by increased skin thickness, mostly epidermal or disturbed keratinization. In general, whereas in striae distensae skin stretch marks, the pathological alterations are predominantly dermal, such as collagen alterations and scar formations, and often show a thinning of the epidermal layer.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171, also to Van Scott and Yu, concerns the use of combinations of alpha-hydroxy acids and amphoteric agents for skin disorders, such as wrinkles, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,234 to Alderson, deals with the use of particular alpha hydroxy carboxylic acids in aqueous solutions such as lotions, face creams, sunscreen creams, aerosol sprays, hand creams, and skin masks for treating dry skin conditions. Alderson also suggests the use of such compositions to maintain skin suppleness and skin flexibility by temporary skin moisturization.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,230 to Jaffrey, concerns the use of glycolic acid in combination with vitamin A palmitate and vitamin E acetate for treating aging skin.
While Alderson and other prior art disclosures are directed to the use of alpha-hydroxy acids to maintain temporary skin suppleness and temporary skin flexibility, which are related to temporary hydration and moisturization, none of the references disclose or even suggest methods for treating skin structural alterations, such as striae distensae (skin stretch marks), of any type.